Story:Star Trek: Helena/Betrayal/Act One
Act One Fade in Ext. Space Helena travels through the nebula. Int. Deck 5, Sickbay Doctor Langford looks at Lieutenant Crusher and gives him a full report. Dr. Langford: Ninety eight percent of his body suffered third degree plasma burns. If the circuit hadn't failed, he would have been vaporized. Crusher looks at the burnt mark on Nelson's chest. Lt. Crusher: What's up with the burnt mark on his chest, it looks like something from a weapon?. Langford looks at the mark and scans the wound with his medical tricorder. Dr. Langford: The burn pattern is consistence of a high-yield particle weapon, but it doesn't match anything in our data base. So until I can rule out anything else I think we'll just say murder for now. Int. Captain's ready room Crusher is giving his report to both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin. Lt. Crusher: Doctor Langford is still continuing his investigation on the death of Ensign Nelson, but he found trace elements of a burn pattern that is consistence of a high-yield particle weaponry. He's consulting the computer to find out what species has the weapon but it's a long laundry list. Captain Taylor looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: I've been reviewing his record so far he's got high honors in the Academy and merits from his former commanding officers but so far no enemies. Commander Martin turns to Commander Williams. Cmdr. Martin: Steph who was the other one who was on duty with Nelson in engineering?. She thinks about it. Ltcmdr. Williams: Uh five other people and Ensign Thorn, but he was at his station the whole time. Taylor then brings up Thorn's service record. Capt. Taylor: He serviced onboard the USS Odyssey before it's destruction last year, he was offered a post at Starbase 24 along the Klingon border. But he wanted to serve on board the Helena. Lieutenant Crusher looks over at Commander Williams. Ltcmdr. Williams: Commander was there any issues between Mr. Thorn or Mr. Nelson prior to his death that you didn't file in your report?. Williams thinks about it. Ltcmdr. Williams: No, not that I know of just they both were good in their line of work. They all look at each other. Int. Ensign Thorn's quarters Ensign Thorn is in his quarters contacts a Dominion battle cruiser. Talak'Talan (OC): Where's that tactical data you promised three days ago? Thorn looks at the monitor. Ens. Thorn: I've got to get it I'll transmit it when you get into range. Talak'Talan gets frustrated. Talak'Talan (OC): We need it now Mr. Thorn or need I remind you of what will happen if you are going to disobey me? Thorn looks at the monitor. Ens. Thorn: No, I know what you are saying Talak'Talan. Talak'Talan interlaced his fingers. Talak'Talan (OC): We'd like for you to sabotage one of the primary power conduits in your ships medical bay, your chief medical officer is poking his nose where it doesn't belong and if he discovers that you were responsible for his death your family will be killed. Thorn nods and ends the transmission and looks at his photo of him and his wife at their wedding and he has no choice but to do what he is being told to do by the Dominion. (End of Act One, Fade Out)